


A Labor Of Love

by bonito flakes (Tododorky)



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, trans!masc tetsujo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tododorky/pseuds/bonito%20flakes
Summary: Though it started as more of a necessity for Tetsujo, who currently faces a heightened sex drive - a side effect of taking constant doses of sex change smoke - Dokuga is ever eager to please.
Relationships: Dokuga/Tetsujo (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	A Labor Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> My partner made a transmasc! Tetsujo headcanon and I needed to give them proper content >:3c

Dokuga's palm pressed a little harder between Tetsujo's legs, drawing a gasp from him. The man’s reflexes caused him to quickly cover his mouth, but managed to keep his legs spread. Dokuga's lips softly touched his cheek once, twice, then made a string of kisses leading patiently to Tetsujo's ear, while tracing his folds just as slow. It ended with Dokuga's teeth gently sinking down against his lobe, making Tetsujo jolt. 

"Let me hear you." Dokuga whispered. 

Tetsujo strained his arm, but complied, prying the hand down to his side and a calloused thumb made small circles into his folds in response. 

"Good boy." Dokuga cooed with an audible smile, though it was nearly drowned out by Tetsujo's moan when he touched a certain spot of nerves and applied pressure there and slotted a finger further down his boyfriend’s slit. Dokuga's finger became coated in the warm slickness there, an exhale shakily escaped his lips feeling his own excitement. “You’re soaked down here, I’m glad we got you undressed sooner.” 

The finger stopped just over his entrance.

"Dokuga, please…" Tetsujo let out a whine.

"You want this?" Dokuga asked as he traced Tetsujo’s entrance further, receiving a quick nod from his boyfriend. 

The first finger went in with some resistance, but Tetsujo didn't show any discomfort, so Dokuga crooked it against his walls, aiming up experimentally to find his boyfriend’s sweet spot. Tetsujo sighed, reclining back on the bed while pulling Dokuga by his hoodie to lure him closer and slowly kiss down his neck. After a few more measured thrusts of his wrist, Dokuga pulled back his finger to use a second digit alongside the first and pressed back in. The stretch felt made Tetsujo's undamaged eye snap open, and Dokuga felt his boyfriend’s walls clench around his fingers.

"That feels so good," Tetsujo moaned out among a string of incoherent sounds pried from him while sluggishly rolling his hips. 

Dokuga was feeling more pent up than he'd like to admit from just the sounds Tetsujo made alone; they burrowed into his head, made his skin burn and his arousal well past the point of willing an erection away. It didn't stop him from gently taking the leg wrapped around his waist by the back of Tetsujo's knee and holding it to keep him spread. Then, his pace quickened without warning. Dokuga's mouth fell over his lover's neck to try and capture his deep moans and uneven breathing, unable to stop himself from kissing the skin there or sucking it sharply. Tetsujo writhed against him and gave Dokuga a sudden pull at his hair, making him groan against his partner’s chest and taking a nipple between his teeth.

"Dokuga, D..okuga wait I'm gonna..!" Tetsujo sobbed, cursing aloud as his body tensed and arched up from the mattress to wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s torso. Dokuga held him just as tight and gently guided him back down, leaving kisses over his cheek.

He waited until Tetsujo's breathing settled, then seemingly all at once, Dokuga pulled out of his boyfriend's embrace but taking care to slowly pull his fingers out from Tetsujo's entrance. He swore his fingers glistened from its heavy coating of Tetsujo's slick arousal and release, wasting no time in bringing one finger to his lips after another and sucking them clean.

“Move back and lay down, hurry.” 

Tetsujo began to maneuver to the center of the bed, but slowed seeing a brief flash of Dokuga’s navel as his hoodie was pulled off and tossed carelessly to the floor. 

Tetsujo's eye took in as much of his boyfriend as possible; moonlight peeked through crooked window blinds and illuminated his slender frame's toned muscle and the array of scars down Dokuga's arms and torso. Tetsujo could claim the scar over his eye with honor, but he’d worship Dokuga’s body like no other could. He would dedicate his own to maintain the temple of his lover, caressing the marks of resilience only meant for those seen worthy of basking within divine emanation of bare skin and throes of pleasure in a mix of sweat and pale sheets.

Dokuga caught Tetsujo staring at him moments before, but didn’t want to interrupt. Once his cool honey eyes met Tetsujo’s own warm chestnut one, Dokuga crawled up after him. Slowly, they moved to close the distance between them until their foreheads met, noses nudged at the other as they drew closer still, but careful to not allow their lips to meet.

“I’m all yours, samurai; you don’t need to admire from afar anymore.” Dokuga purred in a way Tetsujo wouldn’t recognize his teasing, but he did. 

"I still want you all to myself." Tetsujo mumbled into the crook of Dokuga’s neck and tightened their embrace.

Dokuga stopped then, and pulled back to glance at the man under him with an unreadable expression. 

"Is that too much?" Tetsujo asked.

A soft smile broke over his face as he stroked Tetsujo’s cheek.

“What is it?” Tetsujo whispered once he noticed he was under the other man’s gaze. Dokuga didn’t respond: he kissed Tetsujo’s chin and tilted his head to leave another on the underside of his jaw, not stopping until his lips met a favorable - knowingly sensitive - portion of Tetsujo’s neck and pulled it tenderly between his teeth.

“D-Dokuga,” His head slumped back against the bed in a drawn out whine. “Answer me, please.” 

“Nothing’s wrong. I just wanted to savor you a little bit more.” Calloused, small yet slender hands cupped Tetsujo’s face as Dokuga spoke. "I can never appreciate enough how much you love me, but I’ll always do my best to measure up to you." He continued, his voice low and gentle.

Just like that, Tetsujo felt there was no one else as important as himself. It’s moments like this when Dokuga can make his heart ache for a passion to give his lover, but he couldn’t begin to describe. Instead, he found his own hands mimicking the gesture done to him, gently thumbing Dokuga's lips. Dokuga flinched slightly at the contact; dangerous as it was for him, Tetsujo proceeded to trace the curve of semi-chapped, warm lips until he felt his boyfriend relax once more.

"Did you want to keep going?" Dokuga asked, and Tetsujo nodded. 

He managed to follow Dokuga with his eye as his boyfriend got off the bed and began unfastening his pants, but sheepishly looked away once he saw Dokuga's pants begin to drop to his thighs. It was now quiet in the room, enough so Tetsujo could hear better than see anyway; the wrapper of a condom opening and just as quickly discarded to the floor, a slight hiss from Dokuga once he positioned it over his tip and unrolled it over his length. Tetsujo felt he could look once he felt Dokuga's weight imprint crawling up the bed again.

"Why didn't you take off your pants?" It wasn't a serious question, but Tetsujo couldn't help break the silence first.

Dokuga gave a small smile and reached down a pant leg, pulling something from against his thigh. It was another small, thin aluminum package, but filled with lube. Tetsujo felt awestruck.

“Oh my devil,” He laughed bashfully behind an arm as he let his head fall back against the bed. 

"It should be warm by now, I think. Are we interested?" Dokuga asked and dragged the packet along the inside of Tetsujo’s thigh, which definitely felt like it held a lot of heat. He couldn’t bring himself to verbally respond, so Tetsujo nodded and reopened his legs for his boyfriend to crawl between.

Careful to not spill any, Dokuga tore off a corner of the packaging, brought it down to Tetsujo’s folds and applied a small amount there, then focusing on leaving more over his entrance. His thumb carefully smoothed over his boyfriend’s now slickened clit while he gently fingered at his entrance, wringing one unabashed moan after another from Tetsujo. The strain Dokuga felt neglecting his own arousal was starting to become unbearable, so he finally willed his hands off Tetsujo and squeezed some lube over his fingers to quickly pump his length, then lined himself up.

Dokuga placed a lingering kiss to Tetsujo’s jaw before he asked with a soft tone, “Ready?”

“Yes.” Tetsujo returned the kiss to his bridge of Dokuga’s nose with a smile. 

The first press drew a slight gasp from Tetsujo’s lips and _oh,_ how badly did Dokuga crave to sink his teeth into the soft flesh there to eat up every sound he could get out of his lover. To covet his taste and just by a moment, delay the fresh air that Tetsujo’s lungs pleaded for. Due to obvious reasons however, this wasn’t an option for them to indulge in. Instead, Dokuga took a thumb to swipe across and under Tetsujo’s bottom lip, admiring its curved and semi-swollen appearance as he pulled his hips back to thrust in only halfway once more. 

“O-oh fuck,” Tetsujo swore, arms wrapped around Dokuga’s torso. 

Dokuga let out a shaky laugh, his amber eyes suddenly fluttered and a groan escaped him as Tetsujo’s walls clenched around his member.. “Is..it good?” 

“Yes, please go deeper already,” He replied in a euphoric urgency Dokuga’s only seen rarely.

Dokuga clicked his tongue disapprovingly, a smirk playing on his lips. “Begging? I’ve known you to be more resilient than that, Tetsujo.”

Though his own restraint was steadily faltering from witnessing Tetsujo coming undone, Dokuga allowed himself to sink into Tetsujo inch-by-inch until the hilt of his member met his boyfriend’s slit as he kept his hips moving slowly. All the while, Dokuga admired the way his body tensed, kissing up his chest and admiring the muscles under his fingertips to Tetsujo’s shoulder, up his arm until he felt a wrist. 

Dokuga pinned his boyfriend’s hand down on the bed with more force than necessary. The pressure was met with Tetsujo’s arm pushing back against his hold, threatening to escape if he wanted. Their eyes met, and he picked up the pace without warning. 

Tetsujo’s free hand managed to grab at Dokuga’s back; the sudden rush of pleasure caused his fingers to curl, dull nails embedded themselves and scratched between his boyfriend’s shoulder blades. Each thrust was met with a lewd, audible smack of their thighs just under the exchanges of moans and the old bed frame beginning to creak with the rhythm. Dokuga was becoming frayed, his skin was burning to the touch as he panted like a dog in heat over his lover and frantically grabbed at his hand to tightly intertwine their fingers.

“I’m s- I’m close..!” gasped Tetsujo, whose body tensed with overstimulation and back arched off the bed. He knew he was getting too loud and attempted to sink his teeth into his lip to keep himself quiet, but without any success. Dokuga reassured this much with a hand on his hip to keep Tetsujo under him, ramming into the other man ruthlessly until they both hit a hard, staggering climax. 

The two collapsed in a sweaty heap against their bed, letting the room fill with their uneven breathing. Tetsujo turned his head to kiss over Dokuga’s cheek, a lack of energy and strength to do much else besides weakly embrace him and play with his damp hair. Dokuga huffed against his boyfriend’s shoulder, lazily kissing it and whispering sweet nothings the more their bodies calmed. Nearly drifting off, Dokuga was the first to move. 

“I’m gonna pull out now.” He mumbled in an effort to prepare his boyfriend for any discomfort, making sure to move slowly and studied Tetsujo’s face for any signs of pain until he was free to slip off the condom, tie it off and toss it in a trash bin.

Tetsujo was falling deeper into sleep by what felt like mere seconds. Now with relief and exhaustion overtaking his consciousness, he turned to lay on his stomach and hug the pillow close to his head. That is until, a familiar voice kept calling him softly and a towel dampened with warm water was gently prodded between his legs. 

“Tetsujo, you still have some lube on you.” Dokuga guided his legs open and took his time to clean up his partner, seeing they needed some assistance. If anything, a sudden jolt from Tetsujo startled him.

“Come lay down already.” He chided in a half-awake state and nudged at Dokuga with a foot. This time, he couldn’t help but laugh a little. 

“Yes sir, I’ll be right there.” With another slow swipe of the towel, Dokuga tossed it into a pile of their clothes he’d wash in the morning and joined his boyfriend in bed, pulling the covers over their bodies.

“Did you need anything else, Tetsujo? A quick bath, or some water?”

“No thank you, I just want to rest, babe.” He said, now willing himself to wake up and turned to face his partner in bed. “Thank you though, Dokuga; I can’t tell you how lucky I am to have you, and the others.” Though it was a lazy smile, Tetsujo meant it endearingly.  
  
Dokuga’s expression became a grimace. “We might get some complaints from them in the morning.”

“We weren’t that loud, were we?”

“We definitely weren’t quiet, my samurai. But that’s a problem for tomorrow.” Dokuga sighed and leaned over to kiss Tetsujo’s cheek, then hovering over his ear. “Sleep off your battle wounds.” Tetsujo couldn’t help but giggle as Dokuga positioned himself to cuddle the other man from behind. 

A comfortable silence settled then, the lovers now spent and submersed in their shared afterglow.

“A-are they that bad?” Tetsujo held a hand over his neck, where Dokuga had left an incredulous amount of the skin there either raw or aching.

“I’d never consider them bad -- but yeah they’re super dark already.” Dokuga spoke with an audible smirk. “Again, a problem for tomorrow.”


End file.
